


Lost and Found

by Narcoleptickitten



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Light Angst, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcoleptickitten/pseuds/Narcoleptickitten
Summary: Story on how Edelgard might have reacted during Byleth's disappearance.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some creative liberties with character emotions and fleshing a few scenes. The rest of the Black Eagles appear, they just play a minor role. I'm kind of unsure about the rating, so it will teen just to play it safe,

Paving the path towards victory our professor strides forward, ready to attack Archbishop Rhea. "You … How dare you betray me... You worthless piece of garbage... I'll punish you myself!" she seethes.

From my position beside you, I see no emotion in brilliant green eyes. Your stone cold face as you grip the hilt of your sword. For a moment I'm glad you chose to stand with me. I recall the name you were given during your mercenary days the Ashen Demon. This could have gone differently, a path where I am the one gazing upon the other end of your weapon. It's one thought would rather not entertain. The sword glows burning hot from your crest, watching you swing in one violent motion. Rhea screams in rage, wounded from a single strike from the Sword of the Creator. "I will not… allow Garreg Mach... or my mother to fall!" Shock, disgust, and a hint of betrayal forms shadows on the usual dignified woman's face. A flash of light blinds me, upon opening my eyes, I see she had once again become the Immaculate One. "You will not be forgiven!" she roars. Light fills the beast's mouth as the beast gets ready to unleash a powerful attack. 

"Professor! Look out!" I shout.

"The castle is crumbling! We must escape," one my solder's states panic clear in his voice. The ground rumbles beneath my feet, I can hear the sounds of crumbling stone. _We must get out of here before we are crushed._

"Professor! Take cover!" Herbert calls, his sudden concern surprises me. Green hair leaves my sight within a second, dust cloud my visions. Once it clears, I am suddenly unable to see you. "Professor," leaves my lips without thinking. A shrill cry to my ears, striking the night air. I step ready to find you at all costs, a hand touches my shoulder holding me in place.

"Your Majesty," Hubert states in his usual calm manner, I'm sure his hand is the one holding me back, "we must leave for the time being."

"Not without, my- our teacher," I quickly correct, anxiety swelling my chest. The same tightness I feel every night before closing my eyes. Before the nightmares of my lost love ones haunt me. _I can't lose you as well. Not again. _

"We will come back to search for her, for now we must retreat. There is no war without you, Lady Edelgard." I nod, knowing he's right, with one last look, I follow him, and the rest of my classmates towards safety until the dust settles. _I will find you my teacher, I don't believe you are truly gone_.

Weeks go by with no sign of you. I'm growing ever anxious, worry gnawing behind my placid mask. As the emperor and flame who sparked the light of this war, I must remain calm. To show weakness this early in my plan could become my undoing. I look to those searching through the rubble of the cathedral, my classmates, those who have chosen to stick my me. They are doing all they can in hopes to find you as well. 

"Your majesty," the voice of one of my soldiers drifts through my haze.

"Yes," my response comes out hollow.

"Still nothing. We have scoured this area twice with no sign of the professor.

Something within his tone desires me to admit defeat. "Then search again," I shout. Hearing fear coat my voice chills me to the core. To break my composure in public, in full view of everyone causes another emotion to flair. I step back face burning with embarrassment brought on from my own childish moment. Placing my hand over my mouth, I steal myself once again. A quick glance at some of my classmates, I see their smirks, though it doesn't reach their eyes. "I need to discuss an aspect of the plan with Hubert. Do continue searching for the time being. I will be back in due time to help more." I turn needing a few spare moments to myself. A place away from prying eyes before I lose more of my composure.

****************

I shiver a bit due to the chill in the air. It's the start of the Wyvern Moon. It will soon be a year since your disappearance. I attempt to remain hopeful for your return, yet doubt pulls me the darkness. (How long can I maintain this hope before it fades?)

"Edie," Dorothea begins gently. "I'm sure our professor will turn up."

"Yeah," Caspar interjects flashing a smirk, "the professor was a skilled mercenary. I'm sure it will take more than some rubble to stop her down."

"I for one refuse to give up hope on our teachers return," Ferdinand runs a hand over his shoulder length hair striking a pose in the process. I suppress the eye roll at his dramatics, but deep down I know he's right. I have to believe he's right.

"I'm sure it will please our professor greatly if she knew we didn't give up hope for her," Petra adds.

Linhardt yawns, I know the only reason he's staying is for your return. 

"I'm sure she'll be glad to know we'll never give up on her return," Bernidetta mumbles from the back, though I see a small smile.

"It is getting late," Hubert begins. "Falling asleep during our next fight could result in someone being injured. I doubt our professor would enjoy hearing the news of one of us being gravely wounded due our fretting over her." He gives me a nod which I return, and proceeds to lead everyone else out of the room.

Once alone, I attempt to relax. From time to time my classmates, who have become my trusted comrades in this war make sure to console me. For some reason they think I am taking your disappearance hard. Truth be told I am. 

********************

It's the month of the Horsebow Moon in the second year since I've begun my misdion. Nothing has changed though much to my dismay. A stalemate between the three kingdoms has grown. I can't seem to find my footing to gain an advantage towards my goal. I'm the emperor, the one my people look to for guidance, yet at times I feel like I am the one who needs help. Of course I'm not alone Hubert is always there, standing in the shadows ready to aid me however he can. Then there's everyone else, they do everything they can, and I'm glad they remain by my side. No, I'm searching for a shining light to vanquish my darkness. Your light to be exact. As hard as the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force tries, they simple can't exceed my expectations like could.

Wandering the grounds I search for any means to occupy my mind, I find myself pausing in front of your room. I knock a part of me secretly hoping to hear your voice, but I know better as mock silence greets me. With a heavy sigh, I push open the doors, and close them behind me. Being in your room for the first time, I'm reminded of the night you came to check on me after one of my bouts with my nightmares. Your kind, understanding blue eyes, a small smirk as you listened to me, perhaps reveal too much about my past. Yet, I found it difficult not to tell you, you made me feel comfortable, and momentarily safe. To the point where it became hard not to lose myself in the light of your presence.

Dust settles on your desk, I frown at the sight. "We simply can't have you returning to witness the poor state your room has become." A journal sits out, laying opening, names catch my attention, all the ones from your class. Favorite tea flavors, meals each of us prefer, gifts, flowers, hobbies some us enjoy. I flip the page finding what I can only assume as lesson plans detailing our skills. A realization dawns upon me, we simply weren't learning from you, but you were learning from us as well. I recall your smirk after we had one the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, your were so proud.

A soft, solemn smile forms threatening to break my emotional damn. Closing the journal, I move it, and begin to dust off your desk, and reorganize it a bit. Finishing, I move to the shelf. There I spot a few items gathering cobwebs and dust, a board game, a pair of riding boots, a stylish hair clip, and an armored stuffed bear. Picking up the bear out of curiosity, I notice a ribbon around its neck and tag reading: To Edelgard. Squeezing the soft plush, I hold the animal to my chest, something within me longs for this bear to be you. A single chance to hold you, to see you once again, to walk beside you. A sob escapes my lips as the thoughts plague my mind. Falling to my knees in the privacy of your room, I break, hot tears gently run down my face as I hug the bear.

****************

Five years have gone by, my vision remains unfulfilled. The tides of war are still, I have been unable to find a foothold, a means to push forward, and reach my goal. I knew upon pursuing this mission there would be stress. People have minds of their own, only time, and fate might change a hardened mind. Those who remain under the church's shadow may come to realize they are mere pawns to false gods. At least I hope. I would rather not take the lives of the misunderstood or misinformed. Blood though most certainly stains my path, and there will no doubt be deaths I can't avoid.

With stress weighing heavy on my mind, I seek a moment of solace. Reaching the top of the Goddess Tower my mind drifts to a memory. It happened on this day, a promise to come back here on this exact night. "Five years ago to the day… If things had continued on as they were, today would have been the millennial festival." If things had gone differently, and we would have graduated like normal students, would you have come back to us, to me. A knot of regret fills my chest. I should have danced with you that night just once, but I forced myself to deny my feelings. The knot tightens in my throat, emotions choking me. A noise catches my attention. "Halt! Who's there?" I demand, I turn ready to defend myself. Shock stills my body as my eyes lay upon a sight I have not seen for all these years. "It can't be… Professor?! Is it really you? But I searched everywhere and never found a trace. My teacher… What have you been doing all this time? Where have you been?!" _Were you captured by the enemy during commotion? Trapped in a dark cell only eventually return._ I look you awaiting an answer. 

"I was sleeping," she answers with a single nod.

I fight off the urge to laugh, but a smile pulls at my face drawing the expression to the surface. "Joking? At a time like this? You do realize it's been five years since you disappeared! Do you have any idea how guilty I felt. How broken my heart was?! I searched high and low after you vanished. Although there was no proof, I somehow knew you alive. All this time, I led everyone as best I could and fought with all my heart. It's been a difficult path to walk alone." The words leave my mouth before I can stop myself.

Without any hesitation, I move forward, wrapping my arms around her unchanged form. I hold onto her tightly, hoping I don't wake if this is a dream. "Welcome back, my teacher. I'm so happy that you're safe." Tears sting my eyes from the joy at having you back. The feeling to hold you after all this time. I grip your jacket using the soft material as a means of anchoring myself. Gentle arms return the embrace, I rest my head against your shoulder. "Five years… Such a short time, but it feels like an eternity ago. Do you… still feel the way you did all those years ago? You said you would fight at my side no matter how many enemies we should amass. As for me, my resolve has not flattered. I'm determined to ever see this through to the end." _I just hope you will still remain by my side as well_. "I will defeat the false goddess. I will save this world from those creatures and give humanity it's freedom back!" I still hold on you as I proclaim this, my words barely above a whisper, any louder and I might break. I've done enough weeping for these last five years, no for most of my life. For a moment I desire happiness, for after being lost to darkness for so long, I am glad to have you my light found once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd come back to fan fiction, but these two brought me here. I think watched the reunion scene more time than I'd like to admitt.


End file.
